code lyoko: different life
by doomgirl2001
Summary: instead of season 1 from the tv show a girl that is a witch joins the team to stop xana. she is connected to aelita and has a power that could save them from destruction, or be the one that causes it. romance might save the world or end it.
1. the arrival

The whole gain was in Jeremy's room talk to Aelita

"We will soon be able to materialize you into the human world" Jeremy says. Aelita smiles.

"I can't wait."

"so why did you want us to all be here, Aelita?" Yumi asked

"a friend of mine is coming to help you."

"Who is it?" Ulrich asked

"Hey Aelita, it's been a while." A girl says leaning against the doorway. She was 5 feet and 3 inches. She had brown hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. "My name is Jane." Odd was in "aw." Everyone smiled and welcome her into the team. "Aelita, I'm here to help and thanks again for helping me with my world."

"Don't worry about." Aelita says.

"So what do you do?" Jeremy asks

"Well I'm a witch" Jane says. Everyone thought she was crazy.

"You mean someone who casts curses and call to the gods." Odd says in a joking matter

"No odd there is no such thing as a witch they are a myth" Jeremy says

"Really? Really? You tell me that I'm a myth. You are talking to a virtual person now that is crazy and stupid, and kind of lame." Jane says insulted.

"She does have a point Jeremy." Ulrich says

"Fine, how do you know Aelita?" Jeremy asks

"I live in world where witches can use powers without humans knowing. I live in the Bermuda triangle. Xana tried to attack us, Aelita came to me and showed me Lyoko, we became connected. Aelita and I can sense things if there is any problems. I can sense if there was another xana attack in Lyoko. She told me to come here and help you guys stop Xana." Jane says

"Well then, welcome to the team." Yumi says

"See I told you they would let you join." Aelita says.

"I have to go and see the principle to get in to this school." Jane says. Odd jumps up

"I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Jane and odd leave the room

"oh no odd has a new crush." Ulrich says

"he better be careful or they'll end up like Jeremy and Aelita." Yumi says as she and Ulrich leave the room to a embarrassed Jeremy and Aelita.


	2. returning to the past?

Odd and Jane were walking to the principal's office.

"My name is Odd." He says while walking with her.

"I know Aelita told me all about you and the others."

"So you have powers?"

"yes." She stops "you want to see, don't you?" he nods. She uses her finger to move his pencil from his ear to her hand. "Thanks for the pencil." She walks into the principal's office, while Odd was outside in shock.

"The principal will like to see you now." Nicole Weber, the secretary, says. She walks in and sees the principal. She bows.

"My lord, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Jane Hillsberry." She sits down on the chair that is right across from the principal.

"Well nice to meet you miss. Hillsberry. And you don't have to call me that my name is Mr. Delmas. I see that you are transferring from the Bermuda triangle. Well we will like for you to be here."

"Thank you, I have everything set up all my class and stuff, so I best be on my way." She leaves to meet up with Odd.

"How did it go? I mean he can sometimes be a little dull." She laughs at what he says, then all of a sudden, the lights flicker on and off.

"Xana." She says under her breath. She looks at Odd. "You haven't return to the past yet, have you?"

"Return to the past? What?"

"Never mind we have to go." they run up to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, Xana is attacking." Odd says.

"Ok then let's go." Jeremy was about to leave when Jane stopped them.

"No, you can't not just yet." Jane says.

"What? If we don't go then someone will get hurt." Odd says

"Just leave it to me." Jane says

"Look if you think I'm going to sit around and do nothing, think again." Odd says

"No, Odd wait. Listen, Xana is more powerful he can hook up to any computer, anything. I have no other choice but to do something that you probably not going to like. I'm going to return us to the past. We will go to the past and Xana will be weaker every time we do it. It's how we stopped him." Jane says. Jeremy does not look pleased.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Aelita, I'll…."

"There won't be any problems." Jane interrupts

"Odd go with her" Odd and Jane leave. They enter the abandon warehouse.

"We need Jeremy to virtualize us." Odd says

"No we don't" she snaps her fingers and they are virtualized. Odd is in his purple cat costume and then there was Jane. Jane's costume is a black dress. It was like a Japanese dress. It went to her knees and was a short sleeve, and her waist line had a pattern of pastel colors. They were running to the tower, when a couple of roachsters and bloks came into play. "I call upon the sky turn your darkest times and cut this low lives." Lightning bolts hit the bulls-eye on the monsters.

"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side." She run to the tower and went in. in there she went to the next highest level and summon a something. A black hole enters the tower.

"Who dares summons the creator of these worlds?"

"It is I, Laura Callfree, that is asking for help. They need the power of returning to the past. Please help us. Or Xana will destroy everything including this place."

After that, the world returns to the past. Everyone was back in Jeremy's room, the same time where they meet Jeremy.

"It's this morning" Jeremy says. Jane walks in but fall to the ground.

"Aelita!?" Jane yells.

"I'm here." Aelita says. Jane sighs in relief.

"Thanks to you another day is saved well restart that is." Jeremy says.

"Yeah, what a go day to show off in math class again." Odd says.

"Thanks for helping us." Yumi say. They all leave the room accept jane.

"Don't thank me yet." She leaves and looks back at the computer. She shuts the door.


	3. I'm only human

Jane is in her room disappointed. Her hands covered her face, she looked like she was about to cry. Meanwhile, Odd was getting ready to go the cafeteria, when he sees Jane.

"Hey!" he says. She jumps a mile.

"Oh hey."

"So after school, why don't you and I go to Lyoko?"

"Um… I… um… I can't. You know how it is." She smiled and giggled like something was wrong. "I…. uh…. I have so much homework to do that I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong I just don't want to see you, now good-bye." She slams the door. She sinks to the ground crying softly so no one can here.

Odd goes to the cafeteria and sits next to Ulrich.

"Hey what's up with Jane?" Odd asks

"What do you mean?" Yumi asks

"Well, she was kind of depressed, when I went over to see her?" Odd says

"I don't trust her." Ulrich says

"Ulrich what do you mean?" Odd asks

"She is a witch, who is also a powerful one if she took out the monsters with just one "spell", and not to mention she did stop Jeremy from going and virtualizing the rest of us." Ulrich says

"Ulrich is right; she did stop Jeremy, when Jeremy could have helped." Yumi says

"Jeremy is furious with Jane. I think we should vote on her." Ulrich says

"Hey wait, yeah she has done a lot of stuff that we don't approve of, but Aelita trusts her, and if she does then I do." Odd says

"You're only saying that because you like her." Ulrich says

"Maybe I do but that has nothing to do with it. What, because Aelita isn't human that she isn't in the group, and we don't trust her. Like she hasn't save us so many times." Odd says

"Yeah I guess your right but what if…" Ulrich says

"Have faith in Aelita's choice." Odd says

After school, odd was in the forest thinking about Jane and what she said to him earlier. Then all of a sudden he hears someone speaking, he hides behind a bush, peeks out and sees Jane.

"Come let rain fall down on this plant."

"Hey!" she jumps a mile and a half again

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Sorry" he looks over her shoulder and sees a plant about to die. "What are you doing?"

"You promise you won't say a word." He "zips" his lips.

"Well….um… I…. uh….. Well…."

"Odd, where are you?" someone yelled out his name. She jumps

"I have to go." She leaves.

"Dude it your turn to be goalie." A student says passing him the soccer ball.

It was night time and everyone was asleep except for Odd. He went back to the forest and he sees Jane.

"Jane, are you ok?" she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"I have something to say to you." She looks down. "I don't have my powers"

"What?"

"The creator and I made a deal; he would turn back time, if I gave him my powers." She looks at him. "I am not able to help. I am not able to help Aelita. I not even a witch. I was raised a witch, I am a witch, well, not anymore because I don't have powers." She says in a fast nervous way. "I'm only human."

"So, no powers?" Odd says in confusion

"I have powers, but I can only use them in Lyoko. So, when you and I just went there without going down stairs, well thats a no go. We have to go down stairs. Odd, I'm scared, I never been a human before." he looks at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"We'll help you through this. Come on, let's go to bed." They leave together back to the dorms.

"Uh… what's the creator?"

"Maybe another time."


	4. the vote

Everyone was at the abandon warehouse.

"You're a human and you can only use your powers on Lyoko?" Ulrich asks.

"Yes but I can only use it once every time I enter Lyoko." Jane says.

"And this creator dude is a virus?" Yumi asks

"Yes, the creator is a virus that we made. It was suppose to distract him. We were hoping that he would distract Xana, and we can kill Xana. Or they would kill each other. We didn't think that they would team up and attack us. Xana tries to destroy the world, while the creator prevents us from save Lyoko and the world." Jane says.

"So you made another virus to attack us?" Jeremy yelled. "And he has your powers."

"He can only use my powers to return to the past." Jane says.

"Well you decide to tell us now?" Ulrich asks

"I had no choice, Aelita needed to have some space before I come in." Aelita comes in to the picture. She looks over to see that there was a problem.

"What's going on?" everyone looks at each other. Jane felt hurt.

"Well I did what I needed to do. I'll be on my way." Jane leaves.

"Jane wait!" Odd says but was too late. "She might not have told us earlier but at least she told us." he leaves.

"Is he right?" Yumi asks.

"No, she made a virus that could have killed Aelita." Jeremy says.

"Do I have a say in this?" Aelita asks.

"Yes Aelita you do." Ulrich says

"Jane is my friend and I trust her, I vote she stays."

"Odd, we all know votes that she stays." Ulrich says. "I say no."

"Aelita trusts her, I trust her." Yumi says. Everyone looks at Jeremy, who is looking at Aelita.

"Either way my vote doesn't matter it majority rules." Jeremy says. "She stays."

Odd runs as fast as he can to reach up to Jane

"Jane!" she stops and turns around. He catches up to her. "Don't go, they might not trust you, but I do."

"I know." She turns away from him. "But I want the others to see that." She leaves

Author's note: the next's chapters now go into season 1; I will tell you what episodes I will do


End file.
